Kiss her in public
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Serie de viñetas Eponine x Cosette ambientadas en la era moderna.
1. Adventure

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Victor Hugo. Yo solo temo que por las noches su fantasma me atormente por lo que escribo._**

* * *

 _ **Kiss her in public**_

 **Adventure**

Si por ella fuera, posiblemente dormiría hasta que se le quedaran pegadas las sábanas en el cuerpo, pero no era cosa de ella. Pero en aquella ocasión no dormía sóla. Cosette salió del baño tras trenzarse dos mechones delanteros y recogérselos en una pequeña coleta, lista para salir de la habitación, aunque en lugar de eso, se puso de cuclillas en el lado de la cama en el que dormía Éponine y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Ponine. —Canturreó. Ésta por su parte soltó un leve gruñido. —Ponine. —Repitió, esta vez con una mayor entonación.

Éponine se removió, ocultando el rostro en la almohada. Cosette rió mientras se incorporaba, colocándose la camisa, antes poner sus manos sobre la cintura de la rubia y empezar a moverla, sin dejar de llamarla, hasta que finalmente ésta se levantó.

— ¿Qué? —Bostezó estirándose, mientras apartaba las sábanas. —Estamos de vacaciones. Déjame dormir.

—Precisamente porque estamos de vacaciones no podemos quedarnos hasta tarde durmiendo. ¡Vamos! ¡Hay una excursión a la casa de Mozart y nos hemos apuntado! ¡Salimos después del desayuno!

Cosette se sentó a los pies de la cama, cruzándose de piernas mientras veía como la otra chica se desperazaba.

Ambas se encontraban de viaje de fin de curso, en solitario, por Austria. Habían terminado la carrera y habían decidido irse una semana por ahí, antes de que tuvieran que empezar el máster. Sólo llevaban dos días en la capital austriaca y Cosette parecía que ya tenía programada cada hora, mientras que Éponine sólo quería descansar. Y luego si eso acercarse a la Biblioteca. O al famoso Mercado.

— ¿Y después qué? ¿Nos vamos a la Cripta Imperial? —Al final no le quedaba otra que salir de la cama. Arrastrando los pies se metió en el baño para lavarse la cara.

—No, eso es mañana. —Antes de secarse la cara, Éponine se asomó por la puerta para que Cosette pudiera ver su cara de "estaba de broma". —¡Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien!

La rubia no negaba lo contrario, mientras sacaba la ropa de la maleta. El instinto natural de Cosette hizo que cuando terminó de sacar la ropa, ésta se levantara para ordenarle la maleta, que había dejado hecha un desastre. Parecía mentira que la diferencia de edad fuera sólo de un día.

— ¿Y qué plan tenemos para la tarde? —Acabó preguntando Éponine tras vestirse y dar por caso perdido su cabello.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, cogiendo el bolso y el móvil que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche.

— ¿Ves? ¡Te encanta mis planes de descubrir mundo! —Cosette la imitó, abriendo la puerta, para volverse a ella con una sonrisa.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza. —Murmuró Éponine a tiempo que le daba un suave beso en los labios, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.


	2. Calculating

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Victor Hugo. Yo solo temo que su espíritu me atormente por las noches por ésto.**_

* * *

 _ **Kiss her in public**_

 **Calculating**

— ¿Qué hace tu compañero de clase en la biblioteca metido haciendo tu trabajo sobre el periódo precolonial de Estados Unidos?

Éponine se volvió con una ceja alzada a Cosette que había irrumpido en la mesa en la que estaba con el resto de sus compañeros de clase con aquella pregunta.

—Teóricamente es nuestro trabajo. No sólo mío. —Se encogió de hombros, mientras retiraba la silla arrastrándola por el suelo.

—Deberías estar con él, ayudándole y no dejándole todo el trabajo.

—Ahora iré, estoy terminando de tener una conversación.

— ¿Cuándo lo termines irás?

En ocasiones Cosette se ponía moralista. Demasiado moralista. Tan moralista que hacía que Éponine empezara a resoplar porque los argumentos moralistas no solían gustarle demasiado.

—Él se ha ofrecido. —Era una vaga excusa, pero era la verdad. Él solito se había metido en la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo.

—Vale, haz lo que quieras. —Cosette tenía demasiado complejo de madre, o al menos eso pensaba Éponine, que a la vez le pasaba lo mismo con sus hermanos pequeños.

Y lo peor es que siempre funcionaba.

Se acabó levantando de la silla ante la mirada inquisidora de Cosette, o el intento de inquisidora que puede tener la mirada de alguien que se muerde el labio para intentar aparentar seriedad, y recogió la mochila del suelo, colgándosela a un hombro.

—Ya voy. ¿Estás contenta?

—Mucho. —La sonrisa de Cosette se hizo amplia mientras se acercaba a la joven para besarla, a modo de ánimos. — ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes!

Éponine volvió a suspirar mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, escuchando los ánimos de su novia, como si cada uno de esto le quitaran de tener que escribir una frase del dichoso trabajo.


End file.
